


Figuratively

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James pays a visit to the Evans household on New Year's Eve, bringing with him a little hope, and lots of agenda. And Sirius.





	Figuratively

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
**Figuratively**

\---------------------------------------------

_Lils,_

_You don’t mind us stopping by, right?_

_With much love,_

_~~Sirius &~~ _ _James & Sirius_

\---------------------------------------------

“Are you _actually_ going to stay here for the midnight countdown?”�

“Of course. Why? Were you thinking otherwise? You know we would _never_ let you meet the new year alone.”�

“Potter–”�

“James.”�

“ _James_ , my family is _right here_. I'm not alone.”�

“Yes, they _are_ right there. And look how Sirius has got them so occupied with his lovely doggy stories while I, in turn, talk to you about anything I want.”�

“They think he’s crazy.”�

“Hey, Lils, ever been kissed?”�

“Don’t call me Lils.”�

“Have you ever been kissed, _Lily_?”�

“I’m seventeen and not so much a prude as your friend over there seems to think. Yes.”�

“How was it? Or… how were they?”�

“Kisses are generally nice, Potter.”�

“James.”�

“James.”�

“Well, yes, kisses, I must admit, are nice. However, there are kisses that can make your knees go weak, and your spine shatter, and your skin melt, and your heart stop completely for that one, single moment. You know... overwhelming, intoxicating?”�

“I... I'm... what? No. A–and I suppose _you’ve_ felt that several times before?”�

“Yes… well… no. Not really. I don’t want to lie to you right now when we’re on the brink of a new beginning. Awful way to start the new year, don’t you think?”�

“Don’t you have a family to spend the New Year’s with? Do they even know you’re here with Sirius?”�

“Yes, they do. And the thing is… we’re currently vacationing in France. So I’m not being an arse right now, because I didn’t abandon my family. We have in fact already celebrated the arrival of 1977 about–let me see–more than 59 minutes ago. This is my second countdown. Exciting.”�

“Ah, I see.”�

“Ten!”�

“And now Sirius is leading the countdown. He’s adopted my family.”�

“You’ll have to forgive him. He craves these sorts of things.”�

“My sister doesn’t look very happy.”�

“Neither is the fat fiancé.”�

“I’m quite pleased about that, actually.”�

“Five! Four!”�

“Hey, Lils, ever been kissed at midnight?”�

“Two! One!”�

And at that very moment, Lily Evans found herself quite unable to greet her family–or anyone at all–a very happy New Year. She was, figuratively, melting. And dying, because her spine had shattered, and her heart, unfortunately, had stopped. Figuratively.

“Happy New Year, Lily. Sirius and I planned that so well.”�

“Happy New Year, James. I hope someday you end up in hell.”�

“Oh, look at you two! Making rhymes now, are we? Poets and lovers... I like it!"

"Shut up, Sirius. Go away, James."

"Love you, too, Lils. I feel we have a great year ahead of us.”�

\------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** New Year's fic from last year, revamped a little bit. Have a _great_ New Year's! Don't get too boozed up... yet. You have to review first. :) 


End file.
